


Of Blazers And Cardigans

by Anindianfangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Of Blazers And CardigansSummary- England and France defend their wardrobe  and lifestyle choices. Hinted at FRUK romance. Oneshot writing exercise. Slight Angst. Not beta'd





	Of Blazers And Cardigans

**Of Blazers And Cardigans**

**Summary** **\- England and France defend their wardrobe  and lifestyle choices. Hinted at** FRUK romance. Oneshot writing exercise. Slight Angst. Not beta'd

.x.x.xx.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x..x.x..

_**"Pourquoi insistez-vous pour porter ces vêtements hideux?**_ "

France leaned against the door to his walk in closet whicn was bigger than his acquintance's bedroom. Even though majority portion was reserved for his scarves and blazers a small portion was kept aside for his ex-colonies and friends. But that did not stop him from cringing at his friends' fashion choices. (Apart from Belgium, who is a fine lady). The worst offender was currently standing infront of him.

Now France could appreciate a lot of things. He liked good clothes. He also liked jumpers (some). He even liked kilts. (Those did wonders for Scotland's legs). But he could not ever like 'that'.

'That' was a hideous,ill-fitted, ratty, mustard jumper, which not even his cat would use in her bed. It was ugly.

It was a shame, England could not see it. He was instead getting angry judging by his red face.

" **And what is that supposed to mean?"** screeched England. He was just here to visit. He was trying to behave.

"Angeleterre.."

"English"

"Why do you insist on wearing such hideous clothes" said France. "We have all the wealth and can easily afford better than ratty old jumpers" he continued.

He expected to be yelled at or hit, not a flinch and a pensive look. Racking his brain to find, what he did wrong, a sudden realisation hit him. **Angleterre had not changed.** _ **'Still the child'**_. "Still trying to fit in. Trying to be human?" softly commented France. Before England could deny anything, France stalked forward and engulfed the younger nation in a hug.

It took a minute for England to finally get comfortable and rest his head on other's shoulder.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try and pretend to be normal, does it?" said England, moving his head. He looked France straight in the eyes and added "Why do **you** dress it up? Such an attention whore"

It was France's turn to flinch. Noticing this England cupped his cheeks.

" **Oh..** sorry, didn't mean it like that. Francis, you don't have to dress up to be remembered. You're good enough on your own" said England, who was currently rubbing Francis' cheek with his finger.

"Easy for you say, Arthur. Nobody can miss those eyebrows" smirked Francis and with that the whole mood brightened.

"No, but seriously what's wrong with it" asked Arhtur, with hands on his narrow hips.

Francis gave him a blank look and said, "Its hideous"

"Oh, shut up wanker" started Arthur. "Its very comfortable and its cute" he defended.

"No its not" argued back Francis.

"Oh fuck you" cussed Arthur, Francis gave a cheeky smile and wriggled his eye brows. "That's the plan"

Arthur screeched and leaped after Francis who had nearly gone out of the room after his comment.

x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.

**In case it wasn't clear enough, England's feels his too different and alienated and wants to be normal, humane and connect with his people.**

**Meanwhil, France is afraid of being forgotten and wants to show everyone up and thus is very flamboyant.**

**Also some of you may find that it was too simple. For me, France and England have known each other for so long that they can read eachother.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
